


Small Talk

by savaged



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Batsex</em>," he states. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talk

The shades of sunset color Bruce's tank top like a canvas, setting the right mood for a noble afterglow drawing their way into the evening. It's the one he wears under his business shirts; pale pink contrasting his tanned shoulders and highlighting the sequence of skinny scars running along his body. They're all counts of the major fights he's gotten into. They're _infinite_.

Dick can point some out -name locations and villains with them,- for amusement; for the memories. For the fun they had together. Then there are the other ones, nameless, which appear every now and then like forever moving constellations, that belong to the knowledge of the other Robins. A pang of jealousy sticks to him, pain that he didn't get to see the epic battle, that he wasn't there to help his man. When he slides his fingertip through those, he feels their owner shiver under the touch. They're not properly healed yet. Dick refrains.

His eyes trail the masterpiece to his side; from the laid-back look on his face down to the bare navel, dark pubes covering it just before the tank top and the duvet; soft cock now resting against the hand of the raven haired boy. He caresses him, touches him gently. Watches him watch him. 

Dick looks at the man's eyes. Beneath, there's the silent, dark glare of the protective hero -the caring one, the safeness it exudes. Dick sees himself in the reflection, surrounded by a calm turquoise halo. A smile is drawn on his shameless lips, and flourishes into a chuckle. "Batsex," he states. The man snorts. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

Bruce shakes his head, and gives Dick a bright smile -not the ones he keeps for diplomacy. An _actual_ grin. Intimate. And he ruffles his hair, keeps him close, kisses him on the forehead and Dick kisses him on the top of his nose in return. The kind of kisses he would gift Bruce when he was younger, the only ones permitted.

"I bet you have thought of _Supersex_ before, though."

The affirmation is left floating in the air, like the particles of dust seen by the rays of light that come through the window, and Bruce covers Dick's back with the duvet. He closes his eyes, dozing off. The body heat and the _body_ besides him feel better than anything he's felt for some time, and Dick imitates him, resting his head upon his shoulder. 

"Have you?"

"Have I thought about Superman and you?"

"Yes."

Dick clutches Bruce's arms, rubs himself across him, sticks to him as if the room's freezing. When the massive body sighs, the vibration reaches Dick like a thunder. He feels sane. He feels as if they've paused the record, but time runs when it's just the two of them. Specially when Bruce runs his big fingers through his scalp, brushing his hair locks out of his face. When he speaks so softly it becomes hard to hear his drawling voice.

"I have if you have."

His lips curve up against the side of Dick's face.

"I didn't need to know that," he covers his eyes, chuckling. "That should be classified information."

"It is." Bruce takes Dick's wrists, uncovering his eyes to take a look at them. "And you're the best detective I've ever known."

"You raised me good."

"What a flatterer."

"Gonna blush?" Dick rubs his thighs up and down the man's lap, under the covers. He loves to see him hopelessly loose up, give into the teasing. "I'm all in for it."

"Be careful not to lose the lead," Bruce takes him by the hips and pushes him against the mattress, squeezing him into a tight embrace. He nuzzles his neck, sucking in soft skin and Dick hisses, delighted. Opening his mouth to gasp, Bruce's lips are there as quick as only him can manage, helping him muffle his own name.

The dusk shuts down the last remains of brightness of the room. In replacement of shapes and colors, their hands sense their bodies and their needs, tenderly fulfilling the pictures their eyes can't see. Everything intensifies and elates -the sounds they make, their heat, their scent. The blood flow under their fingerprints, the way they move around each other. It's like painting in the dark, like swimming in space, like fighting with a blind fold. It's the kind of battle that doesn't leave scars but rather cures them. And Dick doesn't need to feel jealous of the other ones, because this is his favorite battle, the one he fights with his man. The one he enjoys the most. The one _they_ enjoy the most. Bruce's hot breath reaches Dick's ear while they pant exhausted upon his pillows.

He murmurs "batsex," and lets out a groan that resembles a chuckle. "You're amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> heey! come find me at [waynewonders!](http://waynewonders.tumblr.com)


End file.
